Rose in Demeber
by 83Twilighter4life
Summary: One-Shot. What if the Cullens returned to find Bella singing in a bar.


**Disclaimer: Unfortuntaley I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters and sorry if Bella is a bit ooc.**

Bella was in Port Angeles in a local bar during their open mic night. She had sung here before but she got extremely nervous when she peeked out of the curtain at the crowd and saw kids from school there. Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Eric, Lauren, Angela and Ben. She was glad that Angela and Ben were there but not quite sure about the others they had totatlly abaonded her during her darkest time.

Well who was she kidding it was still her darkest time but singing seem to be helping tonight's song was very close to her heart she heard it and knew it was meant for her. Yes it made her think of Edward and that hurt her , made it almost hard to breathe but she just had to sing it perhaps it would help. She knew that her schoolmates would be suprised to see her step out onto the stage but she pushed that aside she stopped watching them from behind the curtain and started to give herself a mental pep talk. So she didn't notice that the cullen's were there in the back of the room.

Edward was furious that he had been dragged out by his parents and sibilings all he wanted to do was hide away from the whole world and it made him nervous that Alice was blocking her thoughts from him, matter of fact his whole family was, which made him very supsicous. He missed Bella terribly and wanted to go to her but he told himself that he couldn't that wasn't best for her. He had convinced himself that he was no good for her and that it was just too dangerous especially after what happened at her birthday party.

Alice was watching Edward and she just smiled he was in the for the shock of his life that was for sure and maybe this would make him realize that he needed Bella just as much as she needed him, not to mention that she missed her best friend and she knew her other family memebers missed her too. Well Rosalie probably didn't miss her but she didn't care about that. Matter of fact she had to threaten Rose just to get her to come and keep her mouth and mind closed to Edward for what was about to happen.

Finally the crowd settled down and a man stepped up onto the stage and spoke into the microphone.

" Alright ladies and gentleman thanking you for coming up tonight , first up we have her back for another show you asked for her now here she is BELLA SWAN."

Edward froze where he was he coudln't move his eyes stayed on the stage , his family members looked at him and Emment was prepared to hold him down to make him stay if nessecary. But he wasn't moving he was just staring as Bella stepped onto the stage her eyes caught his and he could see her visibly freeze , her eyes never left his as the music started she almost missed the beginning of the song but she caught it just in time and she began to sing and she never took her eyes off of Edward her mind was racing perhaps now he would see that they needed each other especially with this song

_I've taken all this time Standing in the snow And I'm so afraid of what could fall from my lips Afraid of what I know But still I carry on Following my heart Things could let me down, and I could be betrayed But love never lies....so_

_Let me be your Rose In December And I'll be standing here, until spring comes and the snow melts away Let me be your Rose In December I'll stand here forever, loving you, as a rose in december_

Bella's voice wasn't deep or high it was right in the middle perfect for this song as the words were never truer in her life she closed her eyes briefly wondering if perhaps she was hallucinating when she opened them Edward was still there and she couldn't help but smile a litte.

_Cool, autumn days When everyone else walked away They told me to forget, and to spare myself the storm But, I knew you were worth the wait And as the snow fell Landing on my heart Burying my emotion, but still I stand here frozen Because I know I love you, oh, I love you...so_

Edward was hypontized by her voice he never knew she could sing like this. The words spoke to his dead heart for a moment he thought it was actually beating now he was debating with himself he could leave and never return like he had promised but seeing her and hearing her , and hearing his words had him trapped he was struggling he wanted to rush up to the stage and just hold her but he didn't yet he would let her finish the song.

_Let me be your Rose In December And I'll be standing here, until spring comes and the snow melts away Let me be your Rose In December I'll stand here forever..loving you..as a rose in december_

_As a Rose....._

_As a rose in december_.

The song finally came to a close and Bella put the mic back onto the stand she didn't see her friends staring at her in shock she was souly focused on Edward. Then she was angry why was he here afraid he was only going to leave again but he was coming towards her and she was doing her best to keep her breathing from going into a hyperventalaztion stage. He reached the stage and he offered her his hand she didn't hesitate she put her hand into his and the electricity was still there. He helped her down from the stage and and leaned down and pressed his lips carefuly to hers and pulled away he whipsered softly but so she could hear.

" I'm so sorry Bella i'll never leave your side again never I promise and I know that might not mean much and if you want me to go I'll go."

Bella was quite for a moment as she processed his words

" No don't go, I don't want you to ever go Edward. I need you "

Edward smiled and pulled her closer to him once more and hugged her gently he hadn't notice the rest of his family approach but Esme spoke up first

" Does this mean we get to move back, because to be truthfull the new house just isn't the same without Bella and without you Edward"

Edward nodded his head yes to his mother for all intensive purposes and the whole family cheered well they all grouped hugged excpet for Rose but Bella wasn't upset they had wanted her and still wanted her to be in the family well almost all of them did anyway but she knew in time perhaps her and rose would get on maybe not fully but enough to be civil to one another.

Bella then noticed that her classmates approach. Mike looked dissapointed in seeing Edward there but Angela came up and hugged Bella and spoke softly

" Bella that was beautiful we didn't know you sang here"

Bella spoke back to Angela softly

" I've been coming here for a few weeks...."

She hesitated before telling the reason

" It's been helping me through well the Zombie stage i've been in "

Edward frowned hearing this. Lauren and Jessica just sneered but kept there mouth's shut for once at least while in the presence of those that favored Bella . Bella didn't notice this because she had turned her attention back to Edward and stared into his eyes. Edward stared back at the moment no words were needed to communicate the feelings they held for one another. Bella took in a deep breath and sighed happily she knew it was all going to be ok that she was going to be ok and perhaps then the nightmares would stop but for now she was just grateful that the Cullens were back in her life.

**Ok so please review the song is Rose in December by Halestorm. I had fun writing this story this song just constantly reminded me of Bella and Edward so decided to write it.**


End file.
